


Ground Work

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Like You a Latte [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cats, Fluff, I promise, I'm Sorry, M/M, Okay maybe two if you count the title, One bad coffee pun this time, coffee grounds get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is not as much of a cat person as Koushi, but that doesn't stop him from helping a lonely stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Work

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I hadn't really planned on writing a part two, but Parsnip's brother Petrie is my poly-dactyl garbage nephew and I love him so much. So this one is less about coffee shops and more about cats. Because I love both. You can find Petrie and Parsnip on Instagram at @two_tiny_peas. As always, thanks to DisappearingOctopus for fueling this fluffy au and to Petrie and Parsnip's owner Christa for letting me write about them.

Biking in the rain was the dumbest idea Daichi had ever had. He had checked the weather forecast that morning before heading to work. He knew it was going to rain around the time he was done for the day, but no. He just had to bike to work that morning instead of taking the train. All so he could stop in and say good morning to Koushi and Parsnip. Well, say good morning to Parsnip and actually make sure that his Night Owl of a boyfriend got up to open the café. It had taken some sleepy kisses to bribe Suga out of bed, but Suga was definitely beating his employees to the café today. As a result, Daichi was stuck biking in a torrential downpour. The things Daichi did for love.

Nothing about this was even remotely safe and Daichi knew that, but his options were limited. Daichi had half a mind to abandon his bike at work for the night and run to the train station, but he hadn't really wanted to leave it overnight. If Daichi had even an ounce of confidence in Bokuto's ability to drive, he would have called his roommate, but Daichi knew better. There was no way Daichi was making Suga come out in this weather. So there he was, squinting against the rain while he pedaled, narrowly avoiding cars and puddles as he went. Things went rather smooth all things considered until Daichi was confronted with a large puddle that spilled from the bike lane onto the main road. Daichi, moron that he was, hadn't thought to install splash guards on his bike. With a sigh, Daichi dismounted his bike and made to gently walk through the puddle, only for a car to speed by directly through the puddle. A small tidal wave slammed into Daichi, soaking him instantly.

"Fucking- Really!?" Daichi shouted at the retreating car before throwing his hands up with a frustrated growl. So that was how his night was going to go. Awesome. 

Muttering curses under his breath, Daichi stepped out of the bike lane and onto the sidewalk. He pushed his bike into a nearby alleyway to do a quick inventory of his personal belongings. His phone was miraculously in working order and while his messenger bag was going to have lasting water damage, the contents inside the bag were fine. Daichi let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall, annoyed as water dripped through the holes on his helmet. He gave the alleyway a once over, eyes stopping on a nearby cardboard box. The box was soaked through, but Daichi could make out words on the side: "Free kitten". Eyebrow raised, Daichi stepped in front of the box and crouched down, opening one of the box flaps. The box was empty.

"I don't know what I was expecting," Daichi sighed, pushing himself back up to his feet. Between the sound of the rain and the nearby traffic, Daichi almost missed the rustling from the nearby dumpster. Daichi turned, his eyes locked on the green receptacle.

"I will pay literally any amount of money for the cat to not be in there," Daichi pleaded to the empty air before cautiously approaching the dumpster. The smell of wet garbage hit Daichi before he had taken more than five steps and he reeled slightly, covering his face with his hand. Taking a deep breath through his mouth, Daichi closed the distance between himself and the dumpster and lifted the lid.

"Oh no," Daichi muttered at the pair of brown eyes that stared up at him.

***

"So Daichi," Kuroo began with a sly grin as Daichi kicked off his soaked shoes and chucked his helmet into the bucket by the door, "did you have a fun bike ride? You smell a little trashy. Did you hit a garbage can?"

"Stuff it Kuroo," Daichi snapped, moving towards the bathroom with his jacket still on.

"Whatcha got there?" Kuroo asked as he pointed to the squirming lump cradled to Daichi's chest.

"Give me like five minutes please," Daichi groaned. "I had a long day."

"Oho?" Kuroo smirked as he rose from the couch. "Does Sawamura have a present for the apartment?"

"Kuroo, back off," Daichi warned, cradling the squirming bundle protectively.

"Bo!" Kuroo shouted. "Daichi has something he's not sharing with the class!"

"Why are you telling me, the non-authority figure of the apartment, this and not the literal daycare teacher that lives here?" Bokuto shouted from the kitchen.

"Because Oikawa's not home yet!" Kuroo yelled back as he inched towards Daichi. "Now come help me figure out what Daichi's hiding!"

There was a loud scraping sound before Bokuto appeared in the doorway, a wild look on his face. "Is Daichi trying to keep something from us?"

"Guys please," Daichi pleaded. "He won't hold still enough as is, just give me five minutes to get him settled-."

"Get who settled?" came a new voice from the doorway. The trio turned to see Oikawa toe off his own shoes and hang up his umbrella.

"Daichi brought something home," Bokuto started with a whine.

"And he won't tell us what it is," Kuroo finished with an equally grating whine.

"Are you two five?" Daichi muttered.

Oikawa stared at the three of them before putting on his best "I'm working with toddlers and must be patient" face. "Daichi," he began with as much fake sweetness he could muster, "please share with the class what you brought to school today."

Daichi gave his roommates a blank look before turning on his heel and striding into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, earning him an indignant "Excuse you" from Oikawa. Once Daichi was positive the door was locked, he unzipped his jacket. A pair of wide brown eyes stared up at Daichi and he sighed in response to the high pitched squeak that followed.

"I know," Daichi told the damp kitten as he placed it on the counter. "You were stuck in there for way too long. But I honestly had no idea what to do with you. I didn't want the Trio of Terror to overwhelm you."

The kitten, a brown and white short hair with too many toes and giant ears, had clearly stopped paying attention to Daichi. He was too busy pawing at his reflection in the mirror to give Daichi the time of day. Daichi smiled fondly at the small, subtly stripped cat; he was too cute. Too bad Daichi was a dog person and had no idea how to care for a cat. After turning on the faucet for the cat, he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Koushi a quick text.

**[To Koushi]: I need ur help can u come over for a bit?**

Koushi's reply came less than a minute later.

**[From Koushi]: I'm finally allowed over???**

**[To Koushi]: As much as it pains me to have u near my roomies yes I need u**

**[To Koushi]: It's cat related**

**[From Koushi]: I thought you were a dog person ┐(︶▽︶)┌**

**[To Koushi]: _{Attachment: help.jpg}_ I am so out of my depth here pls help**

**[From Koushi]: DAICHI**

**[From Koushi]: LOOK AT THE FUR BABY**

**[From Koushi]: SO MANY TOE BEANS**

**[From Koushi]: TOO MANY I'M DYING**

**[From Koushi]: HE'S TRYING TO ATTACK HIS REFLECTION HE'S DOING A GREAT JOB**

**[From Koushi]: Send me your address I will be over asap with supplies P-snips is gonna be so jealous**

Daichi was too busy being overwhelmed by how cute his boyfriend's response was that he forgot to be worried that Koushi was finally going to meet his roommates.

***

"Oho? Is this who I think it is?" Bokuto asked, arms resting on the back of the couch as he eyed Koushi, who was still standing in the doorway with arms full of cat supplies trying to kick off his shoes.

"Can you look any more like an owl?" Daichi grumbled as he made his way to take some stuff from Koushi.

"I think it is Bo," Kuroo affirmed from Bokuto's right. "I think the famed boyfriend has made an appearance."

"The famed boyfriend?" Koushi whispered as he handed some supplies to Daichi.

"You're a bit of an unintentional legend around here," Daichi explained.

"Since he won't let us near your place of business," Kuroo elaborated before he vaulted over the back of the couch and held his hand out to Koushi. "Kuroo Testsuro, nice to finally meet the pretty man with the prettier cat."

"Sugawara Koushi," Koushi replied with a bright grin. "I'd shake your hand, but my hands are full."

"Ooooo, he's polite," Bokuto observed, rising from the couch to stand next to Kuroo. "Bokuto Koutarou. Did you bring your cat with you?"

"No, Parsnip is at home," Koushi admitted. "I didn't want to overwhelm your new house guest."

"What's even the point then?" Bokuto pouted.

"Daichi still hasn't told us who this new house guest is," Kuroo interjected. "But judging by the cat toys, I think I can make an educated guess."

"You brought home a kitten and you didn't introduce him to us?!" Bokuto whined. "I am offended, Daichi!"

"Wounded!" Kuroo added as he leaned on Bokuto.

"Hurt!" Bokuto said, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead dramatically.

"Is this why you didn't want me over?" Koushi stage whispered to Daichi.

"I'm just surprised Oikawa hasn't joined in yet," Daichi whispered back.

"That's because I was rescuing your little friend from the bathroom," Oikawa's voice floated from the bathroom doorway. The group turned to see him leaning against the frame, the kitten perched on one shoulder and an incredibly smug look on Oikawa's face. "He was attacking the toilet and was soaked from the sink, so I decided to intervene. Seems he likes Uncle Tooru best-."

At that moment, the kitten lunged at Oikawa's head, digging his tiny claws into Oikawa's scalp and biting at his hair. Oikawa let out a screech, smacking into the door frame as the kitten continued his attack. Koushi let out a squeal of delight and raced over to scoop the cat off of the panicked and mildly offended Oikawa.

"You're doing such a great job!" Koushi cooed as he held the kitten in the air. "You are doing the best job! Who's a little fighter? You are! You are! Who wants to fight the very concept of existence? That's right, it's you!"

"Daichi, your boyfriend is praising that little monster for attacking me," Oikawa pouted.

"To be fair, you probably had it coming," Daichi retorted, ignoring Oikawa's "RUDE" in favor of watching Suga curl up with the kitten as he gnawed on Suga's fingers. The sight of Suga giggling over an overzealous kitten made Daichi's heart swell with love. He sat down next to Suga and gently pulled the kitten into his own lap.

"So Daichi, are we keeping him?" Kuroo asked as he leaned over the couch to scratch the kitten's head.

"I don't know about you guys, but I know next to nothing about taking care of cats," Daichi admitted.

"You're keeping him," Koushi interjected. 

"Oh, are we?" Daichi and Oikawa said in unison.

"Look at him, he's right at home already," Koushi pointed out. The kitten had fallen asleep on Daichi's lap.

"Listen to your boyfriend Sawamura," Bokuto chimed in as he dropped down next to Daichi. "He's a certified cat parent, he knows what he's talking about."

"I can help you where you need it," Koushi added. "I mean, you guys have four people living here, so he won't be starved for attention, but I can always drop by whenever of you needed me to. Plus four people means an even division between cat chores. Oh! I can bring Parsnip by for playdates!"

"So I guess we're keeping the cat," Kuroo grinned while Bokuto nodded.

"Oikawa?" Daichi asked.

Oikawa stared at the assembled group for a moment, eyebrow raised. The kitten's ear twitched and Daichi saw the exact moment when Oikawa's willpower broke.

"Fine, but I'm never on litter box duty," Oikawa conceded.

"That's fine," Daichi said. "That just means you get extra dishwashing duties."

"Now that that's settled," Koushi began, "let me show you what I brought."

***

"So how's my poly-dactyl son doing?" Koushi asked a few weeks later when Daichi came to Espresso Yourself for his usual cup of coffee.

"Petrie's doing just fine," Daichi said. "Oikawa's forgiven him for attacking his hair that one time and spoils him rotten. He still hasn't stopped attacking my face when I'm trying to sleep though."

"Patience and discipline," Koushi reminded Daichi. "He's a kitten, he needs guidance. It's all part of the daily grind of being a cat parent."

"Tell that to the claw marks on my face," Daichi muttered darkly. "Also that coffee pun wasn't as subtle as you thought it was."

"Oh hush, they're barely noticeable," Koushi said before giving Daichi a kiss on the cheek. "As are my puns. Am I still okay to bring Parsnip by after work?"

"Of course," Daichi replied. "Kuroo and Bokuto have talked about nothing else all week. They are very excited to meet Her Royal Highness."

"I'll be by around 7 with Princess P-Snips," Koushi grinned.

"It's a date," Daichi agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Koushi's hand before his boyfriend went back to work. Daichi grinned as Koushi slipped behind the counter, looking forward to tonight. He hoped that the cats would like each other, but Daichi was prepared for it to take a while. It couldn't be forced. Still, Parsnip and Petrie would have to learn to get along if he and Koushi were going to move in together. But that was also a conversation for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> His name is Petrie because he's poly-dactyl, which sounds like pterodactyl and that's exactly what Petrie the Flyer from Land Before Time is. The more you know~
> 
> Also +5 if you spot the bad Scott Pilgrim reference.


End file.
